1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi dust-collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a multi dust-collecting apparatus that separates and collects dirt from air drawn in a vacuum cleaner by taking multi-steps.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, a dust-collecting apparatus for a conventional vacuum cleaner uses a dust-bag. However, the dust bag requires replacement when it becomes full and thus causes inconvenience and unpleasantness to a user. In an attempt to solve this problem, so-called cyclone dust-collecting apparatuses separating dirt from drawn-in air by using centrifugal force is being increasingly utilized.
Currently, a multi cyclone dust-collecting apparatus has been suggested to improve a dust-collection efficiency. The multi cyclone dust-collecting apparatus takes at least two steps to centrifugally separate dirt from the drawn-in air. However, the multi cyclone dust-collecting apparatus has a lengthened air flow channel and thus a suction force is lowered.